The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera plant, botanically known as Lonicera japonica, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Maskerade’.
The new cultivar is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Lonicera japonica, not patented. The new Lonicera was discovered and selected as a branch mutation on a single plant of the parent selection by the Inventor in 1995 in a controlled environment in Ederveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lonicera by cuttings since 2001 in Ederveen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Lonicera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.